the_amazing_spiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan Clark
Megan Clark Megan Clark is an optimistic, high energetic girl, who is presumably the second oldest Clark sibling. She is 12 in season 1 and 13 in season 2. She always hangs out with her brothers. She is often reminded by her brothers that she is 'just a girl', but this just motivates her to be more competetive. Growing up with her three brothers has made her somewhat of a tomboy, though she constantly tries to fit in with other girls. She sometimes takes advantage of being a girl in different ways, like when she said girls get unlimited bathroom use while her brothers said everyone only gets 15 minutes. She has been known to go a little boy crazy from time to time, but usually only for the duration of the episode. It is known that her birthday is January 12th (mentioned in episode "M's Again" Only available to some people online). She is fraternal twins with Marc. Pesonality Megan likes boys a lot and is very driven and determined when it comes to talking or impressing one. In Operation 50 Foot Hacker, Megan falls for the new boy Paul and tries to get taller to impress him, later in the episode Megan and her brothers are escaping from Davy Hacker, and Megan states for a more Pro-active aproach with dealing with him. Marccomments that she should get crushes more often because, she is so determined. Tony states that Megan has an attitude and would not like to be around two Megans. She has some triats of rational, relaxed, realist, and strong attitude when she is on a mission and keeps the boys in line most of the time. Megan also 'jumps' into action with a plan in mind, and sometimes doesn't tell her brothers about her plans. She seems to be very responsible﻿. She envies her brothers a lot and is annoyed sometimes but cares a lot about them in her heart. She likes boys that are kissable, strong but gentle, and that cares for her. AppearanceEdit § Spy outfit: Both Megan's MPCom and spy suit are pink. § Normal Appearance: Megan's hair is very reminescant of Alex's hairstyle from Totally Spies with black color and an upsweep in the back. Her eyes are green. She wears a pink hoodie that comes down to the middle of her stomach, a pine skirt with shite leggings, and pink and white shoes; though her outfit has been different in one or two episodes. It is guessed that she gets her skin color from her Aunt Trudy because her aunt is seen with a dark complexion, and she had dark hair which she inherited from her father. § Having un-fashionable clothes compared to Tami. SkillsEdit Megan, like her brothers is a skilled spy and great at acrobatics. If neither Marc or Lee are around, she will take their place as pilot of the WOOHP jet. She also likes to play with her villans and can be very sly. She is also the one who usually 'breaks in' to the buildings the spies need. Megan also seems to be the 'realist' of the team, in Operation Grow Up' Marc can't find any evidence on a fabric while, Megan points out it has a name tag on. In Operation Sunrise Tan the boys were obsessed with Tami, and Megan told them repatedly to focus and even broke into a building herself. And many times she seems to impress and shock her brothers when she does something that wouldn't be normal. Megan also seems to know some forms of fighting but, says it not 'her thing'. She is also the second most athlete and smart of the Clark siblings. It is krnown she is very good in math as it was mentioned in "Report Card" (only available to some people) as she got straight A+'s. WeaknessEdit Even though she is sly and playful the villan will use tricks into capturing her. Also she is very competive which, can lead her into over acheveing and losing to a bad guy and is often scared or shocked to do anything. Dressing up nicely and her hair styled up. She's bad in eyesight as mentioned in "Eye Spy a Little Spy" ( only available to ontarioans on July 15th at 4:15pm online) and got 6.25 but does not obey to wear glasses because she thinks they make her look nerdy.﻿ RelationshipsEdit Lee: Lee and Megan don't always agree with each other, but there is times they will agree in some topics, still these two get along with each other very well, And the two seem act as the parent figures to Marc and Tony sometimes. Also, considering themselves when Marc want's to get out of a room with Tony. In some episodes Lee and Megan are seen with arms around each other's shoulders.It also seem Megan is second best of being an athletic beside Lee in the family, like in episode "Operation School Rivals" Megan and Lee are the top competitors in thier sport group,Megan with "soccer" and Lee with "rock climbing", while Tony as "waterboy" and Marc in "knowledgebowl". In some episodes Megan calls Lee, 'Jockstrap'. Marc: Megan and Marc are fraternal twins (non-indentical),meaning they were born on the same day,